The Darker Side Of Death
by PiffBee
Summary: Carter makes a bet for norman to stay at allegedly haunted house for a week, little did they know the evil that would unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of "Heavy Rain"

Rating may change in later chapters

Pairing: slight Carter/Norman

Authors note: sorry if you become confused, I'm starting out with a prolepsis ^-^' just something i came up with, you may review if you like

**P.S this is my first fanfic so sorry if its crap. **

October 31 12:49am West Virginia

Lights flashing bright red and blue lighting up the night, sirens roaring up into the open air as the scene filled with police men. Carter's car pulled up to the side of the narrow road behind a few police cruisers, quickly opening the car stepping out rushing to the scene leaving ash behind fumbling with his seat belt in the passenger seat. After a jog up the long driveway Carter approached a near by ambulance; cater was huffing trying to catch his breath to speak.

"Is…_huff_…he" Bending placing his hands on his legs pausing to catch his breath…"alright?" Carter asked with concern.

The medic looked back at him from opening the ambulance doors, he spoke loud and clear. "**It's not clear to say yet sir! But all I know is that he was unconscious!**" he turned from the worried man to go help bring the stretcher to the ambulance. Ash eyed the surrounding forest as he walked up to the worried lieutenant apparently informing him of the information he received from the officers at the scene, "I heard he might be in a coma an..." but little did he know Carter didn't hear a word.

"_**Fuck, Norman**__! Why didn't you call and say you were in trouble? __**Hell**__! Even if you were just scared_" Carter thought to himself as he watched the stretcher pass him, catching a glimpse of the younger man. Carter's heart pained at what he saw.

Norman was pale, paler then usual, he looked like a corpse. His usual redden eye lids were now a bruised shade of blue, his lips matching in color. A medic placed a breathing mask on him, to help pump in air he wasn't getting. 'Lieutenant?" Carter turned back in surprised after hearing Ash calling his name. Carter collected himself and fished in his pockets and pulled out his keys "here" he tossed the keys to the detective. Pausing for a second to think things through, he stepped up in the back of the ambulance and looking back at Ash. "Sir?" Ash said in a confused and questioning tone.

Carter looked at his colleague"take my car back home, and tell Perry I'm taking off sick"

With a quick nod, Ash understood as he walked away from the ambulance watching as the doors closed and the ambulance drove down the leaf covered driveway the siren slowly fading as it drove away. Ash scanned the area watching the officer's search the scene, some setting down markers and searching the woods. He walked to an hefty elderly looking officer, and asked about the scene and if there was any evidence.

"There was no sign of any struggle in the house, unless whoever did this had enough time to clean things up"

Said the older officer as he took his hat off and scratched his gray head "it gets stranger" he said looking towards the old Victorian style mansion "the kid didn't have a single cut or bruise on him or there was no sign of a fight" he paused, and slowly looked at ash with a face the young detective could not understand. "Yet, he had a incredible amount of trauma done to his body…I don't understand"

With that ash's eyes widened in shock at hearing this, could this be what the Ex FBI agent was telling them about?

"Thanks' I need to get back home now, or my wife will kill me" he said with a slight chuckle walking down the driveway, the elderly officer gave a wave of dismissal.

"Anytime kid! Oh and be carful"

"It is Halloween after all"

With that ash pulled his brown coat together from the brisk wind, heading for Carter's car '_time to do some research_'

* * *

'_How could this happen…this?" _rubbing his hands over his tired face.

'_I'm so sorry norm…I…I shouldn't have told you to go_"

The medics were moving about checking the young mans vitals, as Carter thought to himself. "We need to get him in the ER, fast!" The short sandy haired man stated out loud, Carter felt a lump in his throat as he heard. The young blonde pony tail clad EMT was steadily pumping the oxygen mask to stabilize his breaths **"**His breathing is not stabilizing!"

Carter was watching in horror _'how'd the hell this happen to him?' _

Carter sat across from the two working medics listening to the fast beeping of the heart monitor, thinking to himself.

'_Looks like he hasn't got a single scratch on him' _Carter's fist's clenched.

"Sir, were almost at the hospital" exclaimed the female medic, she had been watching the lieutenants expressions and figured the two had to be close. The short sandy haired man kept his hands gently to sides of Norman's head keeping it from moving just incase he had broken his neck. The man had sun kissed skin and a grunt head shape, his dark green eyes scanning over the young ex agents face. Carter noticed this and gave the man a vicious glare as he meet eyes with the younger man, who quickly looked to the heart monitor averting his stare. The young blonde smiled at what she saw "_they must be together"_ About 30minutes later Carter heard.

"w-were here now"

"**Willard!**" the young blonde said aggressively.

"Get the door ready"

The man stumbled to the door opening it to reveal the waiting doctors outside. Carter was impressed at the immediate service; he watched as they carefully lowered the stretcher down to be pushed in to the hospital with many doctors at each side. "How did this happen" the lieutenant said under his breath barely a whisper as he watch everything unfold.

He walked into the hospital surprised it wasn't as packed as he had expected it to be, with quick steps he walked to the elevator that the doctors had rolled the ex agent to, only to be suddenly stopped.

"Sir, if you can just wait in the lobby till the doctors have everything under control" a kind faced brunette woman said pointing.

"There's the lobby down the hall straight to your right"

"Umm…thanks?"

"Your very welcome sir"

Carter waited for the woman to turn to head back to her desk, and then he walked to the emergency stairs. "_Fuck __that, nobody tells me to fucking wait!_"

* * *

In the emergency room Norman laid half naked on the hospital gurney with doctors and nurses surrounding him.

"His left lung is collapsed, Doctor Stanmore I need you to insert a chest tube!"

"I'm on it!" A nurse passed the doctor pad covered with iodine, the doctor wiped it over the young mans pale skin tinting it yellow. Tossing the pad in the trash, the skilled surgeon picked up a scalpel and pressed it against the pale skin pressing in deep to make a incision between his left rib, "Tube!" a nurse handed him the chest tube, he began to skillfully shove it into the incision to inflate the lung.

"Heart rate in creasing, Blood pressure decreasing Si**r**!" hearing this, the head doctor knew he was bleeding internally.

"We need to get him to a CAT scan** ASAP! **Shouted the head doctor, as a nurse held the ex agents I.V steady as the push the gurney to the door. Cater spotted the crew of doctors "**Hey!**" Carter was stopped by a male nurse "I'm sorry sir; he's in critical condition…and needs CAT scan so we can see the internal damage" "I'm the lieutenant of the Philadelphia police depart…" stopping short after feeling for his badge realizing he left it in his glove compartment of his car. "_**Shit**_" Cater couldn't stop his hands from shaking _'why…why am I afraid_' the brown skinned man seen this and his face softened. "you can stand outside the operating room, as soon as I hear anything ill let you know ok" Cater was staring out at nothing, fighting with his thoughts till he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ok?" the nurse said with concern.

"Yeah….yeah I can do that"

The nurse smiled and began to walk to the room the other doctors took the ex agent. Carter slid his back to the wall thinking. '_This is my entire fault! If I never was such a fucking asshole!_' pounding his fist against the wall '_you're a smart kid norm…you can beat this_' he close his eyes trying to piece together who or what done this.

"When I find out…" he chuckled darkly "oh-ho man…"

A/N: Next chapter's will be before the incident ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M

* * *

October 17

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder trying to wake him from his sleep, turning over to his side grumbling sounds escaping his throat. Curling up against the warm leather couch falling back into a deep sleep until heard an unfamiliar voice?

"Excuse me...hellloooo?"

Norman heard her whispering, his pale green sleep filled eyes sprung open in surprise of hearing his intruder. Norman turned from the leather couch back to see who needed his attention, jumping back against the couch in surprise to see a buck-naked lady standing right in front of him. _'The Hell! Why is she…Cartah_! Norman let out a frustrated sigh rubbing the sleep from his face, as the curvy blonde haired woman spoke again.

"Have you seen my clothes?"

"…No…no I haven't…" Norman said not looking the woman.

The woman made a pouting sound and walked away looking around searching the floor where her discarded clothes could be. Norman's pale greens eyes slowly wandered to the woman wondering what kind of girl Carter brought in now. '_Not that I care anyway' _Norman said with a snort as his eyes caught a glimpse of her, he knew what his **House-Mate** had slept with. '_A bimbo…terrible_' Norman thought as he pulled off the black blanket on his legs hearing the woman call out to her lost clothes as if they'd come to her. Rolling his eyes Norman stood up and headed to the front door tiredly.

"Where arrreee yooouuu"

Opening the front door peeking outside to see on the front steps, her pink skirt and ripped up spaghetti string tank top. '_Why bimbo's, out of all kinds of girls…you go for the fakest_' Norman could clearly see that her hair was dyed a platinum blonde witch was suppose to flatter her tan, and clearly her breast were just as fake. Picking up a near by stick, scooping up clothing turning his nose up in disgust. Walking back inside holding out the stick, stoned faced heading towards to the still searching woman.

"Heah" he said heavy accented.

"Oh My Gawd! I've been looking everywhere" she said giggling happily "I'm Bubbles" she said winking at the young man. _'your so barking up the wrong tree' _Norman thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Umm…yeah, Bubbles? Do you mind leaving now? Norman said looking towards the door, giving the woman time to slip on her clothes. '_Nasty bitch wasn't wearing any panties_' shuddering at the thought of her touching stuff or setting down. '_I'ma have to clean later_' the woman was about to speak.

"**NO**! ...Just…leave, now"

"B-But can't I fix my make up" she said surprised at Normans sudden anger.

"No…out now" Norman said as he began to lead the woman to the door with a slight push.

"But I...!"

"NO!" Norman shoved her out cutting her short by slamming the door.

Norman locked the door then looked to his hands _'ugghh nasty_' walking to the kitchen to wash his hands, turning the stainless steel spat to the hot symbol as he thought to himself. '_None of this would have ever started if noting happened on Valentines Day…well almost happened'_ "**OW**" broken from his thought as he felt a hard punch in his back shoulder, only quickly to turn and see a pissed off Carter. Noticing he was only clad in his sweats that hung loosely around his waist. Norman remembered seeing the older man half naked before but not so close or in the light, noticing all the scars that riddled the older mans torso. 'I _never realized that Carter had the time to work out_' realizing he was staring he looked to the shorter gruff mans face.

"The hell was that foah Blake!" Norman spat trying to rub his shoulder.

"Why'd you fuckin maker her leave! You don't live here Jayden" Carter barked out.

"She left on her goddamn own, you didn't have'tah hit me!"

Carter looked at the younger man, noticing the anger there he decided to edged it on with a smirk he smartly said to piss the younger man off further. "What? No breakfast?" with that Normans temper flared his face red with anger and maybe a hint of something more. He huffed and walked past the older man with angry steps "Fuck you Blake" the older man heard as Norman slammed his bathroom door. Carter smirked and went to make his breakfast, scratching his sides with a big lazy yawn.

* * *

Norman leaned against then sink taking deep breaths as he felt his withdraw symptoms starting up '_god I wasn't even that stressed_?' reaching for the right sweat pants pocket with shaky hands, and pulled out a pack of Hubba Bubba bubble gum. Norman was never a man for sweets but ever since he quit using Triptocaine he started to develop a love for the sugary poison. Shaky hands fumbled trying to free the chewy pink square. Finally freed from its wrapper Norman popped it in his mouth. _'aah…just what I needed_' while chewing his sweet nectar his pale green eyes looked in the mirror noticing something else he also needed, a shave.

After rinsing his now smooth face he put up his own razor, which he made sure to get so he wouldn't have to use that short…hairy…demon of a mans razor. Opening the glass shower door and reaching in to turn it on and adjust the water to his liking which was hot, not scalding hot but an extra warm hot. Striping of his white undershirt and gray sweats and boxer briefs, he eyed himself in the mirror. '_Good god I could use some sun_' eyeing his pale torso it was toned but nothing over buff a slight joggers build one would say. '_Glad I don't have bush pits like Cartah_' Norman chuckled to himself as he spit out his gum in the mini trash can and grabbed a wash cloth stepping into the steamy water.

"Damnit"

Norman smacked his hand against his face, "how could I forget my shampoo in my bag" letting out a big sigh he stepped closer to the shower head wetting his hair and back as he squeezed out some of Carter's Old Spice body wash that was setting on the shower shelf. Soon as he started scrubbing his body he began to think about Valentines Day, he can clearly remember what happened. He remembered the power was shut off….

'Stupid Blake must haven't paid the bill'…great now he had to wait for him get home from his night out with ash, drinking at some strip joint. Norman sighed ash had asked if he'd like to join, but he new he'd be the ride home since he couldn't drink also he was looking for a new job. He had resigned from the FBI to live a normal life, this also meant giving up ARI and his precious Tripto. He no longer could afford to stay at his hotel due to his expensive car payments, '_I can always live in my car' _shaking his head he began to feel his way to the kitchen.

"Candles, candles…he said theah were emergency candles heah somewh...Found them!"

Norman lit the candles by the stove eye and set four of the small candles in every major room. Suddenly hearing the door click and unlock "thanks ash! Ill pay ya back I swear" he heard Carter say as he waved ash off. Cater slowly turned around "The fuck ya sittin in the dark for, turn some damn light on for fucks sake!" Carter said throwing his coat and keys on a chair, Norman already angry at his dumbfounded outburst.

"Do I look like an electrician?"

"Are yuh gettin fuckin smart with me?" Carter hissed out slightly slurred.

Norman swallowed as the drunken man approached him with anger, Caters footsteps echoed in the illuminated quiet room. "What. Did. You. Say?" Carter said in a threatening tone '_this little shit is really pissing me off…I should beat his face in. then he'll know his place_" Norman open up his mouth.

"its been cut off there's nothin I can do about it" Norman looked to the side mumbling under his breath "maybe if you paid your bills then blow your money on hookers" Carter heard this and hit his boiling point.

"**FUCKIN ASS HOLE!**"

The sudden outburst caught Norman off guard as he was thrown to the ground hard, letting out a yelp as he hit the back of his head against the wooden floor. Carters hand slammed at both sides of his head causing Norman to flinch, Norman was never a fighter proven through the countless times he got his ass handed to him during the Origami killer case. Carters deep blue eyes wandered over Normans face, maybe it was just the alcohol but Norman was looking kinda…cute. Shaking underneath him, eyes wide from shock '_I never noticed how light his eyes are…are they green?_' Carter leaned closer to the younger mans face.

"C-Cartah get off!"

Normans face grew a shade of red as the older mans face inched toward his own; Normans hands pushed at his chest squirming beneath him Norman felt his stomach tighten. Candles giving the room a slight glow, things were starting to get hot and not because of the weather.

"Cartah please get off me" Norman breathed out heavily, Carter took notice of that. _'so he likes this huh…fuckin fairy' _Carter smirked then found himself staring at the man under him, suddenly picturing him writhing under him saying his name with his Boston accent. Caters face burned with the thought '_what the fuck...no…NO! I'm not fuckin gay!_' clearing his head to finally realized he was close enough to feel Normans breath on his lips, a flutter filled his lower stomach as he pushed himself up quickly.

"Don't test me…_Norman_. I'm going to fucking bed…and blow them damn candles out queer bag, ill call the rent office tomorrow" with that said Carter turned and walked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"w-what the hell just happened" Norman said as he sat up…..Norman snapping from the flashback and opened his eyes looking around the shower rinsing off '_that's when he started bringing girls in left and right_' sighing Norman turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and dried off. Slipping on his fresh clothes he had on the hamper, he looked in the mirror as if in thought and stated.

"Today I need to go for a walk"

* * *

A/N: in the shower was the flashback of what went down on V day


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M

A/N: the flashbacks in this chapter should shed some light to why Norman is staying with Carter :}

* * *

Norman opened the bathroom door walking out, not even bothering to take a glance towards Carter's direction. Stepping to the front door picking up his shoes Norman sat down on the chair by the door. while putting on his fancy Cole Haan Air Quincy whiskey colored Sneakers he heard Carter in the kitchen ask.

"Want some breakfast?"

"I'm going for a walk" responded quickly as he stood to turn and unlock the door.

Carter turned the eye of the stove off and moved the skillet to the opposite eye so the eggs wouldn't over cook, as he stepped out the kitchen to ask where Norman was going without money. Before Carter could even speak Norman was out the door.

"I'll be back lateah"

And with that said Norman shut the door and was gone. Carter took a glance around the empty apartment feeling the loneliness start to surround the room, Carter would never admit it but he actually hated being alone…especially when he was bored. Walking back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast he said out loud.

"Time for a little drive"

* * *

Walking down the streets sidewalk smiling at passers by, taking notice of the festive decorations stores had up for Halloween. '_I love Halloween colors; they remind me of sweets for some reason_' Norman thought as he approached a small orange and black stand. Coming closer there stood a short elderly woman in a orange sweater and little girl in a witch costume, which appeared to be selling something…Norman leaned a bit to get a better look 'SUGAR COOKIES!' Norman said to himself excitedly seeing they were pumpkin decorated sugar cookies.

"There one dollar sweetie"

The gray curly head woman said. Norman searched every pocket only to find lint and a mini Snickers wrapper 'not even a damn dollah!' Norman thought frowning, he really wanted a cookie. The old woman seen his expression and felt for the young man.

"Come here sweetie"

Norman was confused by the demand as he approached the old woman, the little girl looked up at Norman. Normans eyes widened in surprised as the old woman quickly hugged him, she soon let go of Norman saying with a warming smile, Norman couldn't help but smile back.

'That should pay for the cookie"

Norman's cheeks heated at the words '_god…this is almost as bad as what I'd do for tripto_' taking his cookie smiling at the pair; he turned with a wave and began to continue his walk when suddenly he was hugged from behind. Norman turn to see it was the little girl and she was holding out another cookie for Norman, Norman smiled sweetly at the little girl "Thanks" Norman giggled as she blush bright red and took off. Walking off again Norman took one bite finishing the first cookie, and began biting into the second frosting covered treat. Norman made a slight pouting sound when he finished, then he heard his stomach growled '_And_ _I'm still hungry…_ _Now I wish I stayed to take Blake's offer on breakfast_' Norman sighed '_maybe someone somewhere is giving out free lunches_'

* * *

Driving in his navy blue 2009 mustang, Carter decided not to put on his good clothes since he wasn't going anywhere special, wearing his eagle's jersey, blue jeans, and his old tennis shoes. Driving down the streets looking around looking to spot out Norman '_he better not be trying to score any of his precious drugs_' Carter would be furious if Norman even attempted to, remembering how he found him last year….it was raining that day.

**Flash back**

Norman sat at his desk in the sleek hotel, as 5 vials of Triptocaine set out in front of him. One vial empty from his recent hallucination as he sat deep in thought, thinking of what his next move will be since the FBI froze his bank account due to his unusual spending habits. '_How am I gonna pay off the hotel…wha…what am I gonna do_' Norman thought sadly as his pale green eyes started to fill with tears. As he picked up another vial with a shaky hand, as tear drops began to hit his desk.

"I'm…sniff…s-sorry mom"

Norman said through sobs. Just a few minutes ago he had gotten a call his mother had died the cause was unknown yet Norman new she suffered from depression and mad it a everyday thing to call her, this news was crushing to Norman which sent him in a shaking fit. He unscrewed the cap and placed the vial of blue substance under his nose, thinking of the origami case and all that he had been through…the people he'd killed. '_I'm a killah…I..._'

"**I DESERVE THIS**!"

Norman sniffed up the blue substance of tripto, tossing the empty vial and picking up another.

"NO ONE WOULD CARE!"

Norman shouted tears running down his face, deep down he knew his words was not true, that he had an older sister that loved him to death, but she was a nurse stationed in Africa. Norman unscrewed the cap and sniffed up its contents, dropping the vial as his mind started to become cloudy. '_C…Car…tah…wouldn't ceah, probably laugh_' Norman nose began to bleed as picked the last two vials and headed for the door staggering and walking out.

Carter was walking the street going to pick up his car from the auto shop, ash would have took him but he had to drop off his sisters kids. '_Damn rain, cant ya just fuck off_' out the corner eye saw something drop. '_The hell…is that….Its a person_!' Carter ran over to the person on the ground.

"MY GOD! JAYDEN?"

Carter's eye widened in panic at what he saw, thinking fast Carter sprinted in the hotel entrance and yelled.

"CALL AN ANMBULANCE!"

He got back out side and knelled by Normans convulsing body, turning him from his side on to his back. Carter took notice his eyes was up '_Shit Shit __**SHIT**_! _He's having a Tonic Clonic__seizer_' quickly taking off his coat Carter lift Normans head and placed the coat under his head. One of the hotel workers came out, looking at the scene.

"I-Is everything al…oh my god sir is he ok!"

The female hotel worker said as she rushed to Carters side in concern looking at the convulsing man. He took out his wallet and placed it in Norman's mouth horizontally so he wouldn't choke. Carter said holding Norman in place as the convulsions weakened, Carters blues eyes caught sight of the empty vial on the ground.

"Is an ambulance on the way?"

"Yes. Yes it should be here soon. I….do you need help?"

"No" Carter said as he took his wallet from Normans mouth "his seizers passing"

The woman got up and looked at Carter before disappearing in the hotel. Carter reached in Norman suit pocket finding a full vial of a blue powder. '_What the fuck Jayden! You're a fuckin druggy? Who'da thought Mr. high and mighty is a drug head_' Carter grit his teeth in anger as the ambulance sirens grew loudly in the air. Carter was looking in the direction of the sirens, Normans eyes widen as he saw Carter, the man had wings! Big white tattered feathered wings almost….almost like an angle. Norman mustered all the strength he could as he felt his lungs tighten with every breath.

"Cart...ah"

His voice was soft and distant; Carter heard the sound and looked at the younger man, noticing he had fresh tears coming down the corner of his eyes. Carter looked in Norman pale green ones noticing that they looked lifeless…"**SHIT**" Norman had stopped breathing!

"**FUCK**"

Carter panicked, sure the ambulance was right around the corner but he wasn't breathing now. Carter swallowed…Normans life was in his hands; sure he hated the little shits attitude and the fact that he fucking lied to the hole police station and Carter hated being lied to most of all. But Carter did what any Good Samaritan would he started taking off Normans tie and unbuttoning his shirt a bit so he can breath better. Pinching the young agents nose Carter preformed CPR breathing in to Norman filling his lungs '_Com'on!_' Carter started pumping his chest as the ambulance pulled up to the hotel.

"OVER HERE!"

Carter yelled as a medic ran over to his way, when suddenly Norman started to wheeze trying to fill his lungs. Reaching around wildly Norman grabbed Craters dress shirt, fisting it as he tried to pull himself up wheezing. Carter instinctively picked the younger man up bridal style and carried him to the ambulance '_hold on kid…just hold on_' laying Norman out on the stretcher. Stepping back Cater watched as they strapped him down and packed him in. Carter stepped back catching his breath registering what just happened as they sped off from view.

End of flashback

Cater shook his head from thought and focused on looking for Norman when suddenly he spotted him. He looked like college kid dress in his diesel jeans and black pea coat, Carter slowed down and rolled down the passenger window.

"Yo! Know where I can get some Boston baked beans"

Norman stopped in his tracks when he recognized the voice, after registering what he said he walk to the car leaned half way into the car window and came back with a smart remark.

"Maybe you should look up your ass and see" Norman said with a smug smile.

"Aw fuck you Norman" Carter said with a smile" now get in…I'm starving"

"Weah you wanna go"

Norman asked as opened the car door and got in. Carter started to drive as Norman looked at the man driving waiting for a reply.

"Ever been to Pat's?"

* * *

Pulling up to Wharton & Passyuck Ave, Norman seen a small white building with two blue signs with red print and a crowed of people gathered around.

"I still can't believe ya never been to pat's'

Carter said as he opened the car door getting out, before shutting the door he leaned in and said.

"Well…are ya comin Jayden?"

Norman opened the car door to get out to only to be pulled backed down by the seatbelt 'Damnit' embarrassed he fumbled to unhook the seatbelt as he stumbled out the car door to Carter's direction. As Carter stood in line, Norman stood beside him and looked around.

"Is it always this busy?" Norman asked rubbing his hands together and shifting his footing.

"Yep…uh, yea so…where'd you go anyways?"

"Just to walk….but I did get free cookies"

Carter laughed at this '_I wonder what you had to do to get that cookie too_' Carter then thought about his earlier thoughts.

"You didn't have any plans of fuckin up your sobriety did ya?"

Norman Face flashed with anger as he shot a look towards Caters dark blues, Norman notice the seriousness that Carter's eyes held. Pale green shifted away from dark blues in shame, Norman remembered how he used to be, For Christ sakes he still suffers from withdraws and the occasional hallucination. Norman began to remember the night the older man saved his life, yes it was the stupidest Norman ever attempted in life besides using tripto…but Carter promised him he'd helped him. Norman recalled everything….

Flashback

The day after Normans O.D in the hospital, Carter was slumped in the guess chair by the window in Norman's room; as half lidded pale greens scanned the room when he saw Carter stand and began to walk toward him with even strides. He stood by the side of his bed with a look twisted on face, what seem that of hurt…maybe disgust, Norman also noticed no wings was behind him anymore. Carter tossed the vial on Norman's bed not averting his stare, Normans eyes widened at the sight.

"B-Blake...I...I"

"How long" Carter said with a stern voice.

Norman knew what he was already talking about as he looked at his hands he was fiddling with, as he felt shame wash over him. Norman answered honestly, his voice filled with shame.

"I…after I joined the FBI" Norman eyes lowered sadly waiting for the man to respond.

"And what happened huh… What you just partied it up last night because you solved the case then over dosed?" Carter said through gritted teeth.

"No…I" Norman was cut short.

"**Bullshit Jayden**! You fuckin lied to me! He barked out as he hit his chest emphasizing the Me. By this time Norman was holding back the tears as he thought about why he did what he did last night when he suddenly jumped at Carter's loud voice.

"**FUCKIN ANSWER ME**!"

He slammed his hand against Norman's bed. Norman felt how violet the hit was as he began to shake with anger, puffy red rimmed pale green eyes overflowed with tears as he erupted.

"**THEN WHY'D THE HELL YOU SAVE ME HUH!**"

By this time Norman was shaking violently, Carter was about to speak when he was cut off by the sobbing man.

"**MY** **MA JUST DIED, I HAVE NO MONEY**!" Norman's nose started bleeding.

"I… (sob)...I wanted to…to…j-just die…" Carter's felt something as he watched the broken man cry like a small child. '_Fuck…he was trying to off himself. Now I feel like a dick…and look he's fuckin shaking now, good job shit-head_' Carter rubbed his hand over his salt and pepper head, looking down…he couldn't watch anymore.

"I'm leaving" Carter said turning away wanting to forget what happened just now, when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"P-Please…I…I need h-help. Norman asked in a begging tone "I…I need help…C-Cartah"

Carter heard his first name come from his mouth, as he thought long and hard about it he then jerked his arm from the younger mans grasp before turning around saying.

"Only in one condition" Carter said as his eyes looked to the blue vial on the bed.

What Norman heard made him feel like he had a chance…like there was something for him in this cold boring world after all.

End of flashback

Feeling an elbow to the side Norman awoken from his thoughts looking around remembering where he was. Hearing Carter saying something about a Cheese wit, then the older man looked towards Norman.

"Are ya gonna order _Jayden_" he said in mocking tone as he was getting his order.

"Umm….I'll have…"reading the menu in the back" A cheese steak with provolone umm…cheddar and mozzarel…" Norman cut short by the chubby woman taking his order.

"You want three kinds of cheeses on you sandwich?"

"Umm no…I…Umm" looking to Carter for help.

"Here honey I'll help you out" Norman heard Carter snicker; this made Norman flush in embarrassment.

"You like cheddar cheese" She asked

"Yes"

"You like onions"

"Yes...I…" he was cut short again.

"You'll have a Cheese stake wit" and with that said she passed the order to the chef to begin cooking Normans order. Norman looked around to see where Carter was '_The hell_' Norman giggled at the sight of Carter hunched and bent over eating his Philly cheese steak. As Norman was passed his order saying thanks he walked over to Carter laughing.

"What are you doin" Norman said with a chuckle. Swallowing his food Cater spoke.

"This is how you eat a Philly cheese steak…ya bend ya knees, toot out ya butt…toss over ya tie if ya have one, then eat" he said finishing off the last of his hoagie. "So ya don't get any on yourself like a pansy"

'_Hmmm…I rather not' _Norman thought as he took bites of his cheesy grinder walking to the car. Carter rolled his eyes '_Whatever princess_' he said to himself as he followed the (un-manly) man to his car.

Norman balled up the aluminum wrapper finishing all of his cheese steak, he did not know how since that thing was just huge!

"Aaah I'm stuffed" Norman stated getting in the passenger side, knowing full and well that he wouldn't be driving Carter car…not a snowballs chance in hell.

"You're lucky I didn't have to work today…or you'd starve to death"

Both men had a brief laugh as they both got inside of the warm vehicle, ready to go home and take a long nap…or so they thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: M

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed.

As Carter drove his car in complete silence not wanting to start an "I was listening to that" argument, as he approached a red light Carter's dark blues scanned over to the slumbering man to his right. Rolling his eyes Carter averted his attention back to the road; Norman had his head rested against the cool window with if mouth hanging ajar as he had a strange dream…

Driving down a dark and lonely road for what seems to have been two hours or more, the road was surrounded by thick brushes of trees. Norman dared not try to imagine what was lurking through the trees. Squinting in the dark seeing something that appears to be a very small gas station up ahead, as Norman drove closer, he was right, it was a very small gas station…like, only one pump small. Also there was a man standing out near the pump as if he was waiting for Norman. The man was tall with shaggy blonde hair wearing a filthy mechanic uniform; Norman did take note that the man could be dangerous '_Bet'tah be ceah'full_' pulling up to the man, Norman rolled down the window just enough so the man could hear.

"Umm…do yah know weah the nearest high'weh is?"

"Sure just keep going straight" he pointed up the road to direct the young man "there should be a motel up ahead also"

"Thanks"

As Norman was about to was about to shift the gear to drive when a white gloved hand knocked on the window. 'Wait, I don't remembah him wearing any glov…" Cut short Norman froze at what he heard.

"Don't cha want your free balloon?"

Normans head shot to the window to see, something that sent chills down his spine, it was IT the god damn clown! The red clown hair on his disturbing shaped head, that white makeup covered face and red covered nose. Usually squinted pale green eyes were now wide open as well was his mouth which was slightly lopsided.

"Don't cha want it?"

IT also known as pennywise smile quickly dropped as the kind tone in his voice darkened, Norman could not say a word.

"Don't cha want it?"

"DON'T CHA WANT IT!" He barked making Norman snap out of his frozen state to quickly shifting the car to drive and spread off. Driving down the road trying collect his self from what he saw, Norman felt warmth in his nose, looking in the rear view mirror to examine it when he noticed…IT. Turning around to peek out the backseat window, only to see IT waving and pointing '_wha'tah hell ah ya'h pointin at_?' Turning back to the road, Norman almost had a heart attack as a bundle of balloons were floating in the passenger seat.

Norman twitched and jumped up from his sleep with a gasp causing carter to look at Norman.

"You alright?"

Norman looked around noticing that he wasn't driving, and that he was in caters car, in the passenger seat. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Norman heard Carter say angrily while driving.

"Hey-Hey-Hey, You better not puke in my damn car!"

Norman wiped his hands over his now clammy face calming his thoughts when he felt something wet and warm around his nose '_shit I'm bleed'n_' Norman pinched his nose to stop it from dripping on Carters precious seats, as he dug in his pocket to find the napkin he had from the sugar cookies. Wiping his nose and upper lip Norman decided to rip off two pieces and shove them up each nostril just in case. With his eyes closed feeling the car taking slow right turns then coming to a stop, with that Norman new they where home (Carter's home). Norman opened his eyes with a squint hearing the sound of the car door shut, reaching out Norman opened his door following by unfastening his seatbelt and stepping out a little wobbly. Feeling the crisp breeze of the autumn air caress his pale skin, Norman held his hands to his mouth warming them with his breath. Eyeing the apartment complex squinting, it wasn't a high class apartment '_Beh'tah hurry_' moving his arms trying to warm them from the cold. Norman walked up the first flight of stairs entering Carter's home, noticing the bearded man was setting on the couch watching the last minutes of the news. Shutting and locking up the door behind him, Norman walked behind the couch into the kitchen speaking.

"Got any cases for tomorrow?"

"Same ole same ole"

Norman heard as he searched the wooden cupboards looking for a sweet snack to munch on, while hearing the TV change to a different station. Giving up on looking for sweets, maybe Carter hasn't been shopping this week? Shutting the cupboard door in disappointment he stood up and walked back to the living room to take the seat next to the older man. Carter was scanning through the channels only to stop on a music video that showed women scantly clad in what seems to be some type of swimsuit thingy'? Norman rolled his eyes; he didn't understand why women would degrade themselves just for money 'Real _women use thiah minds not bodies_' seeing Carter lean back making a satisfying grunting sound with a smirk planted on his face.

"Look at dat 'ass'!" Carter said as he watched as the men in the video throw money at the gyrating women's behinds.

"Bet cha couldn't get nothin' like that"

Norman rolled his eyes; he really didn't feel like starting an argument so he just said back calmly.

"I wouldn't want ennethin like that…"

Carter made a snorting sound before changing the channel '_oh yea, we all "know" what you want_' Carter thought to himself. They watched in silence as the time passed by, neither man said a word.

"Yes…yes I un'dahstand" Norman was on the phone pacing around the kitchen"you too…Thanks" hanging up the phone Norman was glad his money problems will be over next month, he walked out the kitchen and noticed the two men conversing in the living room.

"So yer say'n you never seen a ghost" Carter asked with a hint of surprise.

"Not seen, but I have experienced the presence one" Came a British accented reply.

"Yea-yea I remember you tell'n me…but" he was interrupted by Norman's snorting sound; Carter looked away from Ash to a smirking face.

"Somethin wrong Norman?"

"No…no not at all, but…do you really believe in ghost?"

Norman said as he sat down in his spot between the two men…Not that he wanted too be in the middle of the two, it was just easier to reach the goodies…(that didn't come out right.)

Norman was quick to pick up the huge tin of assorted popcorn, eyeing the selection of regular buttered, cheddar, caramel, and muse munch.

"What, you don't?"

Carter asked in a questioning tone before looking back at the TV only to see Halloween four, god did he hate that movie, all the girl did was whine trough out the hole movie. Grabbing the remote and turning the TV off, wanting to finish his conversation with the young skeptic and Ash.

"I know but it's just strange my shoes end up somewhere other then where I put them" Ash spoke trying convince the ex agent.

"Were yah drunk?" Norman said before popping some muse munch in his mouth.

"No..."Ash let out a sigh giving up "I'm going to call Cody, see if there ready"

"Ah yea that's right…yer sister and her friends drop there brats on ya again huh" Carter said with a laugh.

Ash got up before giving Carter a glare and walked of to the kitchen. Carters dark blues made there way to Norman, he look almost childish holding the oversized tin can with jaws full of popcorn '_look at him…I bet he wouldn't last a day in a real haunted house_' That's when it hit him, he leaned back to speak to the man in the kitchen.

"Ash, Know any good haunted houses?"

Smirking he look at Norman who was looking a tad-bit confused, cheeks rounded stuffed with popcorn, Carters smirk turned to a full fledged grin '_Oh yea Normy…surprise surprise_' Ash stepped back in the room, and stood behind the couch.

"Cody's girlfriend said Baileys Bed and Breakfast; they say it has a lot of dark energy…sound good?"

"Sounds great Ash, just great" Carter said still looking at Norman, whom swallowed roughly almost choking.

"Oh, and he said Meagdeth is still the best"

"Figures" Carter said smiling, looking away from Norman who seemed frightened now, he said to Ash.

"Book a room for one" Looking to Norman again then back to Ash" About a week will do"

"Alright"

Ash used his smart phone to book said room; Norman thought nervously '_What'tah hell is Cartah lookin at me like that forwa_' then it finally hit him. It was for him, the skeptic of the house oh god was he in for it now '_No-no-no-no-no I can't just go to some strange place_' Norman spoke to his defense.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

Carter got up from his spot on the couch to see Ash to the door and patted Norman on his head as he passed by to entrance.

"Nope" Carter said with smile before looking back to Ash who was opening the door.

"See ya at work, but I'm gonna skip lunch this time" Looking over to Norman who was getting up.

"Alright Carter, Norman…talk tomorrow guys"

Ash walked out the door checking his phone; Carter shut the door and made a B-line to the kitchen to get a cold one.

"I don't even know weah it is"

"You'll find out tomorrow then huh _Norman_"

Carter said while walking past the slightly taller young man sipping his Cooler when he felt a hand stop his shoulder. Turning only to meet with those lazy pale green eyes Carter lost his balance a little an stumbled back to catch his balance managing not to spill his beer _'The hell_?' Carter didn't like to be so close and alone with the man it gave him a feeling that made him just want to punch the guy or something!

"What the fuck Norman!" Carter shot a glare at the younger man.

"I don't even have my bags packed" Normans brows frowned , he looked like he was pouting Carter took notice of this and thought it almost "almost" looked kinda cute ' _What the hell how drunk am I? Fuuucckk_" Carter closed his eyes rubbing his forehead with his free hand when heard something that brought back memories.

"Cart'ah?"

Norman didn't see it coming as he was decked right in the jaw by Carter hard fist.

"Don't ever say my name like that again" Carter said with a drunken growl as he looked at Norman who held his jaw in pain. 'W-Why'd he hit me?'

"Better start pack'n" Cater said with a satisfied smirk before turning and heading to his room.

"The fuck was dat fou'wah"

Norman said rubbing his throbbing jaw as he watched the older man shut the door behind him '_that's odd? He only evah shuts the doorah if he's "busy"_' Norman sighed to himself.

"Bett'ah get pack'n"


End file.
